


Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar

by DimensionalSharkitty



Series: Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Children, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humor, Karkat Swearing, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Romance, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/pseuds/DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuación de "¿Por qué yo no?". Au, humanstuck. Han pasado algunos años desde que John desapareció de sus vidas, ahora Dave debe seguir adelante con su vida. Pero, ¿qué pasara cuando entre la tristeza encuentre un rayo de esperanza?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La boda

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck no me pertenece, le pertenece a Andrew Hussie  
> Continuación de “¿Por qué yo no?”

Estaba nervioso, realmente nervioso, ¡jodidamente nervioso!. Era un Strider, él no debía sentirse así en ninguna situación, se supone que los Striders no le temían a nada. No es que le temiera pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por este nuevo paso en su vida. Por fin después de 3 años de noviazgo desposaría a la mujer que amo con tanta fuerza que supo que ella era la indicada, Jade Harley.

—Tu puedes lil'man— el padrino, mi hermano Dirk Strider me daba ánimos mientras esperaba parado frente al altar a la novia.

—Gracias bro— agradecí el gesto tranquilizándome. Ojala John estuviera aquí. John debería ser el que fuera mi padrino y Dirk estaría en el lado de la familia del novio pero...no lo había visto ni vuelto a saber de él desde nuestro segundo año de universidad.

El sonido de la marcha nupcial me saca de mis cavilaciones y volteo a la puerta de la Iglesia y ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre vistiendo un vestido blanco strapless con pequeñas piedras y cristales cubriendo la parte superior, la parte de abajo caía libremente, no usaba velo y su cabello negro lo llevaba suelto. Iba tomada del brazo de su primo, Jake English quien era novio de mi hermano, caminaban hacia el altar y ella me brindaba sonrisas tímidas, se le veía nerviosa. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla y resulto efectivo. Jake me dio la mano de Jade y fue a sentarse al otro lado junto a Rose. Ambos nos sonreímos y miramos al padre esperando el comienzo de la celebración.

—Hermanos estamos aquí reunidos...—

—.—.—.—  
La fiesta fue hecha en un lujoso hotel de la ciudad que quedaba con vista a la playa, el salón resplandecía, meseros iban de un lado a otro llevando comidas y bebidas, la música sonaba suavemente al ser apenas el inicio de la fiesta, Jade y yo estábamos sentados en una mesa grande junto a Rose, Kanaya, Dirk y Jake.

—Fue una linda ceremonia— Opino Rose con una sonrisa, se le veía muy animada.

—Si pero...pudo haber estado mejor— Jade agacho un poco la cabeza, se le notaba un poco triste.

—¿A qué te refieres Jade?— Pregunte algo dudoso, ¿y si Jade planeaba divorciarse de mí? No puede hacerlo, ¿acaso no piensa en nuestros hijos?...esperen, nosotros no tenemos hijos. El caso es que no llevamos ni un día de casados y ya se quiere divorciar de mí.

—A que nos falta John— Nos dio una sonrisa triste.

Era cierto, a Jade le cayó mal el enterarse que John se había ido a quien—sabe—donde. Ellos eran como familia, se habían conocido desde pequeños según me dijeron. No me imagino cuanto habrá sufrido Jade, ella no tenía la culpa. El ambiente entre nosotros 4 había decaído a uno de total melancolía recordando al amigo que se fue por razones desconocidas (menos para mi).

—Rose— Kanaya suspiro— Debes decirles— Nuestras miradas se centraron en Rose, ¿decirnos qué? Acaso Rose sabía algo sobre el paradero de John. Mi media hermana desvió la mirada.

—No puedo Kanaya, y tú lo sabes. Me...hizo prometer no decirlo—

—Si no les dices, yo les diré Rose— la Maryam volteo a vernos decidida— Sabemos dónde está John y en realidad envió un regalo para ustedes sin ponerle nombre obviamente.  
Un rayo de esperanza ilumino a Jade, y ¿para que mentir?, a mí también.


	2. ¿Dónde estás?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestro Andrew Hussie

Caminaba en círculos en la sala, es que no era posible. ¿Por qué John se contactaba con Rose y Kanaya y no conmigo?....y Jade. Me senté cansado en el sofá oscuro, lleve mi mano a mi pecho y ahí estaba, esa fina cadena de plata que John me había enviado anónimamente. Era obvio que era de su parte tenía el símbolo del viento, SU símbolo. Cerré mis ojos recordado ese día de hace algunos años.

Flashback  
—Dave apresúrate o tendremos que esperar mucho en la fila— me jalaba un alegre John, era nuestro primer año en la universidad y ese fin de semana salimos a una convención de anime como las que mi Bro me llevaba de pequeño.

—Ni que Rose se pusiera triste por no llegar en cuanto abra el puesto— me queje, esa vez Rose mi hermanastra iba a trabajar en un puesto que se basaba en un juego llamado "Godtier" o alguna cosa así, solo John lo ha jugado.

—¡Llegamos a tiempo!— festejo Egbert como si fuera un niño pequeño, sonreí por tal acción tan infantil.

—Sup Rose

—Hola chicos—saludo a ambos— Que bueno que vinieron, John buen trabajo convenciéndolo— en realidad nuestra pelea en la que me incitaban a venir no duro más de 10 minutos, admito que tengo debilidad cuando el ojiazul me pide algo.

—Woa Rose— exclamo emocionado John— Los símbolos, y esta el mío

—¿Tu símbolo de qué?— Mierda, no entendía nada.

—Del juego. Mira Dave— tomo un collar con un dije de franjas azules— esto es del Breath, ahí yo soy el Heir of Breath

—Un gran cargo. Claro que Dave no entendería de esas cosas— sus labios oscuros formaron una sonrisa. Rose siempre ha amado molestarme.

—Hey, podría jugar ese tonto juego pero no suena cool

—Lo dices porque no quieres ser catalogado como nerd, Dave

—Claro que no, solo no me llama realmente la atención

—Lo que digas Strider

—Oh Rose vete al....

—¡Knight of time!— grito repentinamente John, ambos volteamos a verlo confundidos— Dave sería un Knight of time, piénsalo Rose cumple las expectativas

Después de una leve pausa la rubia solo suspiro y me miro— John tiene razón, pero como Knight debes proteger a John que es rangos más arriba que tu

Yo solo sonreí, tome la mano de John e hice una reverencia igual como había visto en todas esas películas besando su mano. Después ambos compramos los collares respectivos y seguimos avanzando por el lugar.

Fin de flashback

No solamente no cumplí con eso, yo fui quien lo lastimo. Tome el dije entre mis manos, pensando que sentimientos habrá tenido John cuando lo envolvía, ¿me odiara?  
Unos extraños ruidos me hicieron reaccionar venían de la habitación que compartía con mi ahora esposa, subí a investigar porque...sin ofender pero ella era algo torpe, así que debía asegurarme que no estaba lastimada ni nada de eso.

Subí las escaleras y camine a la segunda puerta encontrándome a Jade en el piso, con una maletas y varias cosas que del closet regadas cerca de ella. Solo sonreí su torpeza era tan adorable a veces, me acerque a ella ayudándola a levantarse.

—Gracias Dave— Me agradeció con una brillante sonrisa.

—Por nada, ¿qué hacías? –

—Bajaba las maletas para nuestro viaje— Cierto, en una semana viajaríamos a Inglaterra, se preguntaran porque y no, no es...para nuestra Luna de miel sino que...

Flashback

—Si no les dices, yo les diré Rose— La Maryam volteo a vernos decidida— Sabemos dónde está John y en realidad envió un regalo para ustedes sin ponerle nombre obviamente. —  
Un rayo de esperanza ilumino a Jade, y para que mentir, a mí también.

No podía creerlo, tres años sin saber nada de él. Con la culpa carcomiendo mi corazón y mente, tres años sin tener a mi mejor amigo conmigo, muchas salidas sin hacer, cumpleaños y navidades que no festejamos. Y Rose siempre lo supo, ¿Por qué Rose?

—¡Saben dónde está John! Podre volverlo a ver— algunas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Jade mientras Rose se mantenía callada.

—¡¿Por qué Rose?! ¡Si lo supiste todo este tiempo porque nunca dijiste nada, sabias cuanto sufríamos!— La cólera comenzó a invadirme y la tome de los hombros zarandeándola— ¿Por qué? Acaso no somos lo suficiente para saber de el, ¿lo quieres solo para ti? A veces te comportas como una perra sin sentimientos

No pensaba mis palabras y solo sentí el impacto de algo contra mi mejilla, era Kanaya que abrazaba a Rose de forma protectora y me miraba con furia. Frote un poco la zona afectada sintiendo algo de dolor y pensando en mis palabras, me había pasado.

—Rose yo...lo siento no era en serio nada de lo que dije— Como buen Strider me disculpe avergonzado de mi actuación tan poco cool.

—Estoy bien, Dave acepto tus disculpas. De todas formas no siempre consigo una disculpa tuya –Me sonríe tranquilizadoramente a lo que yo correspondí con el mismo gesto— Siento no haberles dicho, créanme que yo quería decírselo a ambos pero...John me hizo prometer no decirles.

—¿Por..qué? Él y yo somos casi familia, ¿Por qué no quiere que sepamos de él?— Jade se apodero de mi brazo derecho.

—No es porque él no quiera Jade, tiene algunos asuntos que debe atender y...—La rubia me mira de reojo— Prometió algo— ¿Acaso Rose sabia el por qué de todo este caos?— Pero...verdaderamente no soporto que nuestro grupo este tan melancólico sin él, todos extrañamos hasta sus películas malas que tanto le gustaban ver y no es lo mismo. Así que propongo que vayamos a visitarlo.

—¿Y John dónde está?— Pregunto Jade más animada.

—En Inglaterra

Fin Flashback

—Nos iremos en la mañana, así que deberías ir preparando tus cosas Dave. Oh estoy tan emocionada— continuo sacando y metiendo cosas al closet mientras yo solo me senté en la cama acariciando el dije de Breath. 

¿Me perdonaras John?


	3. Hermosos ojos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestro Andrew Hussie

Aeropuerto de Washington, 13 de febrero a las 8 a.m

Jade y yo esperábamos sentados en las sillas a abordar el avión y mientras esperábamos a Kanaya y a Rose, la Harley se encontraba haciendo un adorable puchero con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho.

—Oh por favor, no me digas que sigues enojada. Aun siendo mi esposa fruncir el ceño no es nada cool—pase mi brazo izquierdo tras su cuello para acercarme y besar su mejilla tan suave.

—Hmp sólo me emocioné llevándole cosas a John—respondió con las mejillas rojas y la mirada gacha.

—Está bien cariño pero...llevas dos maletas grandes llenas de sabrá-Dios-que-cosas.— Llevábamos 2 maletas grandes y 2 medianas.

—Si pero llevó regalos que no le di. Pensé que tú le llevarías un regalo, es tu mejor amigo—Me miraba sin poder creer que fuera tan frío.

—Créeme Jadey le llevó algo más poderoso que tus dos maletas completas.

—Esto me huele a apuesta Dave— Sonrió maliciosamente— Si mis dos maletas ganan usare tus preciosas gafas una semana entera— Rayos amaba demasiado a esas gafas como para dejarse ganar, es que eran sus gafas, para un Strider las gafas lo son todo.

—Bien pero si yo gano...deberás hacer todo lo que yo quiera un día completo.¿Hecho o te da terror Harley?— Le sonreí, estaba seguro que yo ganaría.

—Claro que si Dave— Me miro de forma competitiva antes de estallar ambos en carcajadas, por eso la quería tanto ella sabía cómo sacarme sonrisas.

—¡Chicos! Sentimos la demora –se acercaron a nosotros Rose y Kanaya tomadas de la mano con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días— Saludamos ambos, Rose sonreía pero tenía algunas ojeras bajo sus ojos iguales a las de Jade y las mías, al parecer ninguno pudo dormir por la emoción.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 413 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra favor de abordar por la sección B. Gracias.

—Bueno hora de irnos— Ayude a las chicas con sus bolsos mientras sonreíamos con la ilusión y con solo una persona en la cabeza de todos: John Egbert.

Abordamos el avión quedando atrás de mi asiento y el de Jade, Rose y Kanaya, después de despegar Jade se quedó dormida apoyándose en mi hombro, sonreí al verla tan tierna asi que decidí jugar un rato con los mechones de su cabello oscuro como la noche.

Mire por la ventana para pensar un poco. Todo esto era nuevo para mi, hace apenas una semana me case y ahora estoy de camino a Londres para buscar al que una vez fue mi mejor amigo. Durante esos años había tenido miedo de olvidar como era y todo lo que habían pasado juntos, aun lo recordaba pero más presente tenía la imagen del chico pequeño, delgado, de piel blanca y no rosada como antes, esos ojos hinchados sin su brillo habitual, su sonrisa alegre extinta que solo daba paso a una amarga. No, no puedo seguir pensando en eso, además ya han pasado años y de seguro que el pequeño John ya cambio.

¿Qué cambios habrá tenido John? Y si ahora era un chico tan alto como yo, ahora con facciones masculinas, serio, con músculos y sin desprecio a comer pasteles, con el cabello corto y ordenado. 

....

Pfff ahahaha! Oh debería ser un jodido comediante. Es decir en ningún universo alternativo John entraría en esas características, ni metiéndose en la academia militar y el ejército. Probablemente sigue siendo tan pequeño que apenas me llegaría a la mitad del hombro, con rasgos tan característicos de los ukes (palabra que había aprendido de mi hermano mayor, no me culpen), su cabello siempre siendo un problema contra el cepillo, y una delgadez de esas que te causan ganas de darle un sándwich. De seguro así es, viéndose tan lindo y adorable.

...

Oh joder, juntarme tanto con las chicas me está comenzando a afectar teniendo pensamientos tan homo como esos.

13 de febrero, aeropuerto de Londres, Inglaterra. 9:00 p.m (Horario ingles) 

Salimos del avión algo cansados, pasamos a recoger nuestras maletas y bueno siendo el único hombre del grupo me toco a mi recogerlas y llevar la mayoría, solo Kanaya se apiado de mi llevando la suya y una de mano de Rose. Por eso me agradaba esa chica, aunque hubiera dejado su mano marcada en mi perfecto rostro durante unos días pero acepto que me lo merecía.

Entre el montón de gente en la entrada del aeropuerto nos hicimos paso, tome a Jade del brazo para evitar que se cayera como muchas veces tuvo atentados en ese rato, tomamos un taxi que nos llevaría a un hotel 4 estrellas donde Rose había hecho la reservación. Era muy lujoso y moderno además su servicio parecía ser de calidad, al llegar dos Botones nos ayudaron a sacar las maletas y las llevaron adentro siempre sin queja alguna.

La chica fashion (como yo siempre le llamaba para molestarle un poco) se acercó a la recepción para preguntar por nuestra reservación así que fui con ella por si necesitaba algo de ayuda mientras que Jade alejaba a Rose de las bebidas alcohólicas de bienvenida. 

—Vengo por unas reservaciones a nombre de Maryam— Hablo cortésmente esperando que la mujer frente a nosotros checara y le diera las llaves de las habitaciones.

—Claro señorita Maryam, dos habitaciones de dos plazas. –Le dio las llaves que eran como tarjetas de acceso— Disfrute su estanca en el Crew— me sonrió mientras movía sus ojos de forma sugestiva, decidí solo ignorarla e irme con Kanaya y las demás.

—¿De dos plazas? Pensé que serían dos habitaciones matrimoniales— Kanaya había mencionado algo sobre aprovechar la ida a Inglaterra para pasar tiempo con Rose.

—Si, solo quedaban esas disponibles así que hay que apresurarnos a dormir antes de mañana vernos con alguien.

—¿Nos veremos con alguien?

—Si, una persona que sabe del paradero de John aquí en Londres.

Los cuatro nos separamos, cada pareja en su cuarto me puse la pijama y me metí en la cama mientras escuchaba a Jade salir del baño después de cepillarse los dientes y escuche el ruido de las sabanas al entrar en ella.

Me costaba dormir, estaba nervioso y ansioso por saber de John. 

14 de febrero

Caminábamos por las frías calles de Londres nos dirigíamos a quien parece ser tenía la dirección de John.

—¿Estas segura que esa persona sabe Rose?— Le pregunte algo inseguro, la verdad no quería tener más trabas en nuestra búsqueda.

—Si, según se John y el estuvieron en contacto así que puede que le haya dicho su dirección.

—Esperemos que si— Hablo Jade mientras tomaba mi mano y con su mano libre sostenía algo de café para evitar tanto frío. 

Caminamos un rato más hasta que nos acercamos a un gran edificio con departamentos y un parque justo en frente. Entramos y subimos al ascensor, Rose pico al botón del cuarto piso, y acompañados de la musiquita de elevador que, por Jegus deberían poner algo como rap o hasta les aceptos música clásica pero pareciera que todos los elevadores tienen la misma jodida tonadita.

Salimos del ascensor y llegamos al departamento 69, Rose se quitó un guante rosa y toco el timbre. Espero que sepa sobre el paradero de John y...¿será acaso algún nuevo amigo de John? 

—Oh joder miren a quien tenemos aquí, a Maryam, Lalonde y los Strider-Harley— ...Realmente...de todas las personas de este mundo tenía que ser Karkat Vantas. Si era el, con su típico suéter gris, cabello castaño, pantalón negro y converse tintos— Pasen— Entramos todos mientras Kanaya regañaba a Karkat por su actitud ellos siempre se comportaban como si Kanaya fuera una madre y Karkat el hijo.

—Escúchenme bien, no les diré donde esta John— Todos nos quedamos en un silencio muy incómodo, trataba de aguantar la nueva furia que recorría mis venas.

—¿Por qué no lo harás Karkat? – Hablo Rose mientras me echaba miradas que significaban un: Tranquilo, así no lograremos nada. En ayuda a calmar mi cólera Jade tomo mi mano acariciándola a lo que solo suspire un poco para calmarme.

—En primera Egbert me lo pidió hace tiempo y en segunda no quiero que le vuelvan a hacer daño—

—¿Hacer daño? ¿A qué te refieres Karkat?

—...— Rose ponía cara de: Oh cielos no.

—...— Kanaya le echaba miradas de advertencia a Karkat.

—...— Y yo...Oh por la puta, es obvio que se refiere a mí.

Karkat se acercó a mí susurrando en mi oído

—¿No le dijiste nada?

—¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? de seguro se iba a sentir culpable.

—Entiendo— se alejó— Nada Jade, problemas que tuvo John.

—Saldré un rato.

Salí del edificio sintiendo el viento helado contra mi rostro, necesitaba pensar un rato. Camine por el parque para despejarme un poco, ¿tanto daño le había hecho a John? Bueno si ponemos que se cambió de universidad, se llevó sus cosas a una velocidad que Flash envidiaría y hasta se fue a otro país...Jegus extrañaba a ese pequeño niño de ojos azules, de verdad lo extrañaba ya que nada había sido igual sin el. Siempre me he sentido que algo me falta y ese algo es John, su amistad y su compañía.

Seguí caminando pero sentí que unas pequeñas manitas me tomaban del brazo, voltee y me encontré a una pequeña de 4 años que me veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Papi!— Se abrazó de mi rodilla.

—¡Ah! Hey espera pequeña –La separe un poco acariciando su cabello— No soy tu padre, como sea ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

—¡Jane!

—Ahí está mi mami— Exclamo feliz.

—Jane...—Jadeaba la persona— Te he dicho que no escapes así –Voltee a ver a reclamarle por como su hija había escapado y ahí fue cuando lo vi, vi esos hermosos ojos azules que destellaban inocencia.

—John...— El mencionado cargaba a la niña y me volteo a ver abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca.

—D..Dave!—


End file.
